Extraños en la noche
by Loly
Summary: Cruzando silenciosamente las oscuras calles de Londres, una figura se detiene al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos, alguien se acerca, rápidamente se oculta en el portal de una casa, levanta la capucha de su capa para ocultar su rostro y espera.
1. Cap I

Extraños en la Noche  
Por: Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Cruzando silenciosamente las oscuras calles de Londres, una figura se detiene al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos, alguien se acerca, rápidamente se oculta en el portal de una casa, levanta la capucha de su capa para ocultar su rostro y espera. Unos segundos despues, una sombra pasa fugaz a su lado sin notar su presencia y cuando se disponía a salir de su escondite para ir en post de ella, no sabe bien por que, pero decide esperar, en eso un hombre aparece de entre las sombras, se detiene y dirige la mirada hacia el portal, no logra ver nada, la luz que emite el farol de la calle no es suficiente y el portal esta muy oscuro, pero algo había llamado su atención. Se escucha un grito a los lejos, el hombre mira hacia la calle tratando de ver de donde proviene el grito y vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la penumbra ¡Ahí hay algo! Él esta seguro. Coloca su mano derecha sobre la culata de la pistola y... Se escucha nuevamente un grito... alguien estaba siendo atacado... el hombre lanza un juramento y corre en dirección de los gritos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche...  
  
La figura sale de su escondite y sonríe - ¡Esta noche sera más entretenida de lo que esperaba – exclama y se encamina en la misma dirección hacia donde se había dirigido el hombre.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Después de varias horas de seguir su rastro Van Helsing al fin había dado con el causante de las misteriosas muertes que habían estado ocurriendo durante los últimos tres meses en la ciudad de Londres...él ya tenia una sospecha de lo que podía ser, siempre era igual, cada noche de luna llena, desaparecía una persona (casi siempre era una mujer o un niño) para luego ser hallado su cuerpo completamente destrozado en la rivera del rió Tamesis, luego paraba hasta el mes siguiente. Todo coincidía, las heridas del cuerpo, los días del mes en que ocurría... no había duda... un hombre lobo estaba suelto en la ciudad de Londres y Van Helsing tenia que matarlo...  
  
Un hombre lobo es un ser humano de apariencia normal durante el día, pero de noche, y bajo los efectos de la luna llena, se transforma en lobo. Le crece el pelo en todo el cuerpo, su nariz y su boca se alargan hasta convertirse en un hocico de lobo. Sus orejas se hacen largas y puntiagudas, sus dientes y uñas crecen y se hacen afilados. Todo su cuerpo sufre una asombrosa transformación y pasa de ser un simple humano a un lobo, poseedor de una fuerza sobrenatural, hambriento de sangre humana, persiguiendo sobre todo a mujeres y niños para devorar su carne.  
  
Que un simple humano pueda transformarse en un hombre lobo, Van Helsing antes no creía en esas historias, no lo creía hasta que él Cardenal Jinette le ordeno viajar a Transilvania para enfrentarse con el Príncipe de los vampiros "Drácula", fue ahí en donde también conoció a quien seria su único amor Anna, perteneciente a una antigua familia de gitanos que habían jurado que ningún miembro de la familia entraría al paraíso hasta que Drácula fuera destruido y al hermano de Anna, el cual había sido mordido por un hombre lobo y por lo tanto había sido infectado.  
  
Van Helsing odiaba perseguirlos, él sabia lo que sentían... él también había sido un hombre lobo, no tuvo mas remedio que enfrentarse al hermano de Anna y matarlo, pero en la lucha el hombre lobo logro morderlo y su ponzoñoso veneno contamino su sangre, si no hubiera sido por su querida Anna que dio su vida por salvarlo, él seria la presa y no el cazador... si al menos los miembros de la Orden de la Santa Sede en el Vaticano, hubieran podido reproducir la poción que lo salvo... pero Drácula se había llevado el secreto a la tumba y ahora Van Helsing debía enfrentarse nuevamente a un hombre lobo y matarlo.  
  
Debía tener cuidado, si volvía a ser mordido no sabia que podía ocurrir... No estaba seguro que la poción lo hubiera vuelto inmune al virus. Pero una cosa si estaba seguro... si era mordido y su cuerpo resultaba nuevamente infectado el mismo se clavaría en el corazón la estaca de plata que siempre llevaba en su cinturón... no soportaría la idea de ser el responsable de la muerte de personas inocentes...  
  
Aquí era el lugar de donde provenían los gritos... pero no había nadie... busco con la mirada en todas direcciones, en el suelo parecía que había algo, se agacho y extendió su mano... era una mancha de sangre... de repente escucho un ruido tras su espalda y al mismo instante en que la bestia saltaba para atacarlo por sorpresa... Van Helsing lanzo su cuerpo hacia la derecha, rodando por el suelo y sacando al mismo tiempo las pistolas de su funda, listo para dispararle.  
  
Al escuchar el sonido del primer disparo el hombre lobo salto hacia el techo de una casa... Van Helsing lo siguió, mientras le apuntaba y volvió a disparar, rogando que una de las balas de plata diera en el blanco... La bestia logro escapar y desaparecer, Van Helsing con los brazos extendidos y con el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar en cuanto volviera a parecer la bestia, camino lentamente, mirando a todas partes... buscando la menor señal que le permitiera descubrir el paradero de donde se ocultaba el hombre lobo.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo vio que algo se movía a su izquierda, lentamente se fue acercando y cuando apenas estaba a unos pocos metros, logro divisar una silueta... sé acerco sigilosamente y cuando se disponía a disparar se dio cuenta que era el cuerpo agonizante de un hombre, seguramente era la persona que había gritado, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida ya que las heridas eran muy profundas, - Es mejor así, ya que si sobrevive, seguramente se transformaría en hombre lobo y yo tendría que matarlo – pensó Van Helsing, persignándose y rezando por la salvación de su alma.  
  
Van Helsing no se había dado cuenta... pero mientras contemplaba al hombre moribundo, la bestia se había acercado sigilosamente... en cuanto sintió el aliento fétido del hombre lobo en su nuca, Van Helsing se volteó e intento dispararle... pero la bestia de un zarpazo certero lo desarmo, quedando Van Helsing a su merced... El hombre lobo se arrojo sobre Van Helsing mientras el intentaba sacar la estaca de plata de su cinturón para clavársela en el pecho, pero algo paso... la bestia no logro tocar a Van Helsing... algo se había aferrado a su cuello y lo estaba ahorcando... la bestia forcejeaba para liberarse, estiro una garra y aferró con fuerza algo que parecía una soga. Van Helsing se disponía aprovechar el momento para clavarle la estaca... cuando alguien le grito que se detuviera. Al no poder soltarse, la bestia furiosa arremetió contra la persona que lo había apresado...  
  
¡CUANDO EL MANGO PASE POR SOBRE LA VIGA TIRAS CON FUERZA DE EL! – le grito a Van Helsing el extraño personaje, la soga que tenia el hombre lobo al cuello era un látigo y su dueño, a ver que la bestia se dirigía sobre él, había lanzado el mango del látigo por sobre una viga de madera, Van Helsing agarro el mango he hizo lo que le pedían... al instante el hombre lobo quedo colgado del cuello y su cuerpo se contorsionaba, ya que el látigo lo estaba ahorcando...  
  
¿Por qué no me dejaste clavarle la estaca de plata? – le pregunto Van Helsing mientras mantenía firme el látigo para evitar que el hombre lobo escapara...  
  
¿Por qué matarlo si puedes salvarlo? – le contesto mientras apuntaba y le disparaba al hombre lobo con una extraña pistola.  
  
Van Helsing asombrado vio como poco a poco el hombre lobo se trasformaba nuevamente en un hombre...  
  
Ya puedes soltarlo... si no vas a terminar matándolo – le dijo mientras examinaba el cuerpo del hombre moribundo – No puedo hacer nada por él, ya es muy tarde... esta muerto – exclamo.  
  
¡Pero!... ¿Quién eres tú? Y como es posible que tengas la poción...  
  
Solo dime Cat y sobre la poción, yo fui quien la creo – le dijo sonriendo – podrías devolverme mi látigo por favor...  
  
Un Van Helsing asombrado le entregaba el látigo a la misteriosa mujer que había salvado su vida ¿Ella creo la poción?- un lamento humano se escucho y Van Helsing se acerco para cerciorarse que el hombre lobo había vuelto a ser un humano. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho se volteo para hablar con la chica, pero ella había desaparecido... como si la oscuridad de la noche se la hubiera tragado... Van Helsing regreso al lado del hombre y cuando lo ayudaba a incorporarse, algo cayo al piso... se agacho y lo recogió... era el dardo con que Cat le había disparado al hombre lobo... 


	2. Cap II

Extraños en la Noche  
Por: Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Van Helsing sube de dos en dos los peldaños de la gran escalera que conduce a la iglesia del Vaticano, una vez adentro, localiza un confesionario y se arrodilla...  
  
Perdóneme Padre que he pecado  
  
Cuéntame algo nuevo... y bien como te fue en Londres.  
  
Como suponíamos... era un hombre lobo...  
  
Pero... ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Al parecer un guarda bosques interrumpió a un grupo de brujos cuando estaban invocando al demonio, los brujos se molestaron y uno de ellos le lanzo una maldición...  
  
¿Era noche de luna llena?  
  
Sí...  
  
Pobre hombre... que Dios tenga misericordia de su alma...  
  
Guarde sus oraciones Padre... el infeliz aun esta vivo...  
  
¡QUE! – Grito exaltado el Cardenal Jinette, mientras jalaba una manija y la pared que lo separaba de Van Helsing desaparecía – ¿Lo dejaste vivo?... No se te habrá ocurrido traerlo hasta aquí... si esa bestia se llegara a escapar... tiemblo de solo pensarlo... ¿Cómo has podido ser tan imprudente?  
  
Tranquilo Padre – le dijo Van Helsing al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca burlona – nadie saldrá herido, lo deje en un monasterio que se encuentra a las afueras de Londres, además ya no es mas un hombre Lobo... la maldición fue deshecha...  
  
¿La maldición deshecha? - pregunta asombrado el Cardenal - ¿Por qué nadie me informo?... esos ineptos encontraron la formula de la poción y no me informaron – termino diciendo Jinette encaminándose molesto hacia el sótano donde se encontraban trabajando los miembros de la Orden del Vaticano, encargada de mantener a raya al demonio.  
  
¿QUIÉN FUE? – Pregunta irritado el Cardenal Jinette - ¿Quién fue el que descubrió la poción y no me lo informo?.  
  
Disculpe eminencia – exclamo el Fraile Carl – No entiendo a que se refiere...  
  
Espere un momento Padre... no fui yo quien acabo con la maldición  
  
¿Entonces quien fue? Cuando estaba luchando con la bestia, una mujer apareció quien sabe de donde y le disparo este dardo – explico Van Helsing mientras le mostraba el dardo que había recogido – en cuestión de segundos la bestia comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en un hombre.  
  
¿Quién es esa mujer y como consiguió la poción?  
  
Solo me dijo que se llamaba Cat y que fue ella quien creo la posiòn.  
  
Que dardo mas extraño – exclamo Carl tomando el dardo de las manos de Van Helsing para poder estudiarlo mejor - Y dices que con una sola dosis, ¿La poción hizo efecto en el hombre lobo?  
  
Si, Así es ¿Por qué preguntas? Carl.  
  
¿Acaso no te acuerdas del tamaño que tenia la jeringa, cuando Anna te suministro la poción?  
  
Tienes razón... casi tenia el largo de mi brazo... Pero... ¿Como algo tan pequeño...  
  
Debe tener una dosis concentrada de la poción y mira - le señalo Carl a Van Helsing – este diminuto dispositivo debe inyectar el liquido al contacto con la piel... es muy ingenioso... nunca había visto algo parecido...  
  
Gracias Fraile Carl, que una persona con su talento alabe uno de mis inventos, hace que me ruborice - exclamo Cat que había estado oculta detrás de una columna mientras ellos hablaban – me permite... su fabricación es muy costosa y no me puedo dar el lujo de perderlos - termino diciendo mientras tomaba el dardo de las manos del Fraile y lo guardaba en un estuche.  
  
¡CATHERIN! – exclamo asombrado el Cardenal Jinette - ¿Eres tu en verdad?  
  
Como esta mi querido Cardenal... ha pasado mucho tiempo... desde la última vez que nos vimos...  
  
¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunta un Van Helsing confundido...  
  
Digamos que el cardenal y yo... somos viejos amigos... ¿O no Cardenal?  
  
Catherine... ¿Tu creaste esa poción?  
  
¿Lo duda Padre?...  
  
Es que no entiendo como Drácula la consiguió... ¿Acaso èl te...  
  
Yo se la vendí...  
  
¡QUE! ¿Cómo pudistes tener tratos con él?  
  
¿Y por que no?... su oro es tan bueno como el de cualquiera...  
  
¿Acaso no sabes que él es un sirviente del demonio?  
  
Si... Aun no entiendo cual es el problema...  
  
¡Catherine! ¿Se te olvidaron todas las enseñanzas que te di?  
  
No Padre... no se me olvidaron... recuerdo muy bien todo, como si fuera ayer... solo que para mi no hay diferencia entre Dios y el Demonio... para ellos, nosotros solo somos simples títeres cuyas cuerdas manejan a su antojo... y una vez que no les servimos... nos hacen a un lado...  
  
¡Blasfemia!... eres una blasfema... no te permito que...  
  
¡QUE NO ME PERMITE CARDENAL JINETTE!... Le recuerdo que ya no tiene poder sobre mí y si deseo tener tratos con el mismísimo Demonio... no puede impedírmelo...  
  
¡BRUJA!... ERES UNA BRUJA... DETÉNGANLA... ES UNA BRUJA QUE HA PACTADO CON EL DEMONIO...  
  
El Cardenal Jinette seguía gritando que la detuvieran y los monjes intentaban cumplir sus ordenes, pero la chica era muy ágil y cada vez que alguno lograba acercársele, ella se burlaba y con la ayuda de su látigo, de un solo salto, lograba escapar... Van Helsing miraba divertido, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apoyo la espalda en una pared para poder contemplar mejor la escena, no sabia bien por que, pero no deseaba cumplir las ordenes que gritaba el Cardenal Jinette. Al final Catherine miro hacia Van Helsing, le guiño un ojo y desapareció por la puerta del sótano, logrando tumbar en el camino a dos Monjes que habían intentado evitar que escapara.  
  
¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? Que Catherine sigua entrando a su antojo al Vaticano, y nadie sea capaz de evitarlo... y tú – dijo señalando con un dedo a Van Helsing – ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para detenerla?  
  
Pensé que 10 monjes podían contra una simple mujer... pero creo que me equivoque... le respondió Van Helsing en tono burlón...  
  
TE ORDENO QUE VAYAS INMEDIATAMENTE TRAS ELLA Y ME LA TRAIGAS...  
  
Esta bien Cardenal... veré que puedo hacer...  
  
Te lo advierto... esta poseída por el demonio y puede tratar de engañarte, ten mucho cuidado, no caigas en sus redes...  
  
No se preocupe...  
  
Van Helsing... una última cosa  
  
Diga Padre  
  
Por favor has todo lo posible de no lastimarla... le dijo el Cardenal casi en un susurro - Ella es muy importante para mi... - termino diciendo encaminándose a la salida.  
  
Carl, ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió aquí? ¿Y quien es esa chica? – le pregunto Van Helsing en cuanto salió el Cardenal...  
  
Solo puedo decirte lo que me contaron... ella se fue unos dias después de yo llegar al Vaticano, hará unos diez años, así que no tuve oportunidad de conocerla bien...  
  
¿Ella vivía aquí?  
  
Así es... será mejor que te sientes, lo que te voy a decir me lo contó el cocinero... – El Fraile Carl le indico una silla a Van Helsing, tomo una botella de vino y dos vasos de un estante cercano y mientras servia el vino, comenzó a relatarle la historia de Catherine -  
  
Hará unos veinte años atrás, el cocinero se quejaba que desde hacia unos dias, le estaba desapareciendo del almacén comida. Al principio pensó que eran los novicios que les costaba acostumbrarse a los dias de ayuno. Así que una noche decidió esconderse y sorprenderlos.  
  
Ya era media noche y aun no habían rastros del ladrón, casi se había quedado dormido cuando escucho un ruido... el cocinero agarro con fuerza el rodillo de amasar para darle un escarmiento al pillo... cual no fue su sorpresa que al avivar la llama de la lámpara para poder ver mejor, se encontró no con un joven aspirante a Cura, si no con una pequeña niña de unos seis u ocho años que lo miraba fijamente... la niña no parecía tenerle miedo, tenia entre sus brazos una hogaza de pan y un trozo de carne  
  
¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – le pregunto el cocinero dejando el rodillo sobre la mesa y acercándose a la niña.  
  
La pequeña sujeto con fuerza los alimentos e intento escapar del Cocinero, pero no contaba que escondido en otro lugar de la cocina estaba el ayudante del Cocinero y entre los dos lograron atraparla. La niña luchaba como una fiera para soltarse, pero era tan pequeña y estaba tan debilitada por la falta de alimento que los dos hombres con facilidad lograron sujetarla a una silla.  
  
El Cocinero mando al ayudante que fuera en busca del Cardenal Jinette, cuando el Padre llego a la cocina se encontró a la niña sentada ante un gran plato de sopa que devoraba con gran avidez, el Cocinero era un hombre muy sensible y la niña se veía que no se estaba alimentando bien.  
  
Por mas que lo intentaron la pequeña no les dijo donde vivía o quienes eran sus padres, se veía claramente que había sido maltratada, así que el Cardenal la envió a un convento cercano al Vaticano, pero no contaban que la niña tenia sus propios planes y a los pocos dias el cocinero volvió a sorprenderla robando comida. Nuevamente la enviaron de regreso al convento Santa Catherine y la niña nuevamente se escapo, esta situación se repitió varias veces, hasta que el Cardenal Jinette exclamo – En vista de que las Hermanas no son capaces de controlar a la niña, he decidido que la pequeña pasara a estar bajo mi tutela y vivirá aquí en el Vaticano.  
  
Así que el Cardenal entrego a la niña al cuidado de una vieja monja y todos los dias el se encargaba de su educación, como la niña no había querido decirles como se llamaba, decidieron colocarle el nombre de la Santa patrona del convento y fue bautizada con el nombre de "María Catherine".  
  
¿Jinette se auto nombro tutor de la pequeña? No me lo imagino dándole clases y mucho menos a una niña...  
  
Aunque no lo creas, según me contaron, Jinette llego a tomarle tanto cariño a la niña que le cumplía todos sus caprichos y uno de ellos era estar aquí, en el sótano ayudando a los monjes con sus experimentos.  
  
Eso explica sus conocimientos y como pudo ella crear la poción del Hombre lobo.  
  
Si, Catherine era muy inteligente para su edad y a los Monjes les complacía poder enseñarle y contestar todas sus preguntas, nunca les importo que fuera una niña... aunque a un viejo Monje que conocí, decía que era muy peligroso que una mujer aprendiera esas cosas.  
  
¡No entiendo! Si todo iba tan bien ¿Qué paso?  
  
No estoy muy seguro, existen varios rumores... uno es que Catherine se enamoro de un joven novicio y Jinette los descubrió, mando al chico a las Misiones en África y a ella la encerró en un convento del que escapo y el otro rumor es que el Cardenal quería casarla con su sobrino y Catherine se negó, así que el Cardenal le dijo ò se casaba o la enviaba a un convento de clausura y Catherine no tuvo mas remedio que escaparse.  
  
¡Vaya con la chica! Jinette no es una persona que le guste que lo contradigan.  
  
Me lo dirás a mí... Jinette prohibió que mencionaran su nombre y aquel que era sorprendido hablando de ella, se las veía muy mal. Por casi diez año no supimos de ella y eso que Jinette removió cielo y tierra para encontrarla.  
  
Y ahora a mi me toca el trabajo de buscarla...  
  
Te compadezco amigo... prefiero enfrentarme nuevamente a Drácula, antes que a la furia del Cardenal si no logras dar con su paradero...  
  
Presiento que la volveremos a ver... 


	3. Cap III

Extraños en la Noche  
Por: Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo III  
  
Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba parcialmente la habitación, cualquiera que entrara, se sentiría asombrado o más bien, asustado por los extraños objetos que colgaban de las paredes, a lo mejor en otro lugar no causarían dicha reacción, pero nadie esperaría encontrar tal colección de armas en una de las habitaciones asignadas al personal del Vaticano.  
  
En la pared había una gran espada perteneciente a la época de las cruzadas, en una esquina, apoyada contra un mueble una lanza parecida a las que usaban los legionarios romanos, sobre una mesa, dagas y cuchillos de varias formas y tamaños. Todos bien afilados, como fieles perros guardianes, esperando el llamado del amo. Colgada en la cabecera de la cama, había una extraña ballesta, diseñada para disparar cientos de flechas en pocos segundos.  
  
Unas manos aparecieron de entre las sombras, agarraron la ballesta y sin hacer el menor ruido, la levantaron. Los dedos se deslizaban casi como una caricia sobre el arma, una gota de sangre emano de una herida ocasionada cuando el dedo índice rozo la filosa punta de una de las flechas.  
  
Será mejor que la dejes donde estaba – ordeno una voz proveniente de la cama.  
  
Catherine giro y miro directo a los ojos a Van Helsing que la apuntaba con un arma desde la cama - ¡Creí que dormías!  
  
Yo nunca duermo – exclamo el hombre levantándose de la cama y arrebatándole la ballesta de las manos para luego dejarla sobre la mesa - ¿Qué haces aquí? Catherine.  
  
¿Me creerías si te dijera que solo pasaba por aquí? Y pensé en saludarte – respondió la chica sonriendo y sentándose sobre la cama.  
  
¿No sabes que Jinette té esta buscando?  
  
Sí  
  
No deberías estar aquí... es muy peligroso, si alguien llegara a darse cuenta...  
  
La chica se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Van Helsing - ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Me defenderías o me entregarías?  
  
No lo sé  
  
¿Por qué?- le pregunto la chica rodeando el cuello de Van Helsing con sus manos - ¿Jinette no te dijo que soy una bruja? ¿Qué tengo pactos con el demonio?  
  
No estoy muy seguro, normalmente presiento cuando alguien es guiado por el mal... pero contigo es diferente... no percibo el mal en ti...  
  
¿Quieres decir que no soy mala? – pregunto Catherine acercando su rostro al de Van Helsing y rozando sus labios contra los de él.  
  
No he dicho eso – respondió Van Helsing separándose de la chica – Tampoco siento el bien en ti... es extraño, nunca me había pasado esto... siempre he sabido cuando alguien es bueno o malo... pero contigo no estoy seguro...  
  
Catherine sonrió – lo que pasa es que tú y yo somos iguales... para la gente como Jinette soy una bruja, pero si le preguntas al hombre que salve en Londres te dirá que soy un Angel...  
  
¿Quién eres realmente Catherine?  
  
¿Y tú sabes quien eres?  
  
No, no recuerdo mi pasado... no sé quien soy...  
  
¡Humm! Somos mas parecidos de lo que yo creía... tú harías cualquier cosa... hasta enfrentarte a Drácula por recordar quien eres... en cambio yo...  
  
¿Tu que...  
  
Yo daría cualquier cosa... por olvidar quien soy...  
  
¿Olvidar? ¿Por qué quieres olvidar?  
  
Algún día te lo contare, pero hoy no.. Será mejor que me vaya  
  
¡Espera! – le ordeno Van Helsing colocando una mano sobre su brazo y jalándola hacia él.  
  
¿Qué quieres?  
  
No me has dicho a que has venido?  
  
Ya te lo dije – le respondió Catherine acariciando con la yema de los dedos los labios de Van Helsing  
  
No te creo – exclamo acercándola mas hacia él.  
  
Catherine rozo con sus labios los de él, mas parecía una caricia que un beso, levanto el rostro y sonrió juguetona. Van Helsing tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso con pasión, los labios del hombre se entreabrieron y Catherine sintió como si le estuvieran succionando el alma. Van Helsing coloco una mano sobre la espalda de la chica y poco a poco la fue llevando hasta la cama, apoyo una rodilla sobre el colchón y lentamente fue dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Por un momento sus bocas se separaron y cuando Van Helsing se disponía a besarla nuevamente Catherine le pregunto - ¿Quién es Anna?  
  
Van Helsing lanzo un juramento y se levanto de la cama - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
  
Te oí llamarla cuando supuestamente no estabas dormido... No me gusta hacer el amor con un hombre, mientras él piensa en otra mujer...  
  
Será mejor que te vayas Catherine... exclamo Van Helsing mientras le daba la espalda.  
  
Si es mejor – le respondió la chica dirigiéndose a la ventana – por cierto... la razón por la que vine esta noche es para advertirte...  
  
¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto Van Helsing volteándose para verla  
  
Si Jinette te ordena que vayas a Barcelona en una misión... Por tú bien... no vayas...  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Solo puedo decirte que si vas... no regresaras... – le respondió la chica antes de desaparecer por la ventana.  
  
¡CATHERINE! – grito Van Helsing, quería que le diera mas explicaciones ¿Qué pasaba en Barcelona? ¿Por qué decía ella que él no regresaría? Se asomo por la ventana pero ella ya se había ido, las calles estaban desiertas... Van Helsing se hizo la misma pregunta que el Cardenal Jinette ¿Cómo esa chica lograba entrar y salir del Vaticano? Sin que la guardia se diera cuenta... y la mas importante ¿Cómo se entero que fue Van Helsing quien acabo con Drácula?. 


	4. Cap IV

Extraños en la Noche  
Por: Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
La oficina del Cardenal Jinette se encontraba repleta de libros, la capacidad de los estantes de la biblioteca hacia tiempo había sido superada, y no habían tenido más remedio que colocar los libros, pergaminos y demás documentos sobre muebles e inclusive en el suelo. Algunos documentos eran tan antiguos que entre los monjes se rumoreaba que provenían de la antigua biblioteca de Alejandría, salvados por extraños personajes disfrazados de Legionarios Romanos, antes de ser incendiada.  
  
¿Por qué eran tan importantes dichos papeles?, aun antes de la creación de la Iglesia Católica, ya existía un secta secreta cuyo único objetivo era luchar contra el demonio y sus secuaces. Dicha secta ahora trabajaba en unión con el Vaticano y el Cardenal Jinette junto con sus asistentes era el encargado de custodiar sus registros.  
  
El Cardenal Jinette se encontraba revisando unos papeles, cuando el monje que hacia de su secretario le aviso que tenia una visita.  
  
Hágalo pasar inmediatamente y cierre la puerta, no quiero ser molestado  
  
Lo que usted ordene Cardenal  
  
¿Me mando a llamar... Padre?  
  
¡VAN HELSING! ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO? HACE HORAS QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO...  
  
Estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes...  
  
¿Mis ordenes?  
  
Estaba buscando a Catherine  
  
¿Y bien? ¿La encontraste?  
  
No, me temo que haya abandonado la ciudad...  
  
Ya me lo imaginaba... ahora tengo otro trabajo para ti... debes ir a España...  
  
¿España?... ¿Por casualidad será a Barcelona? – le pregunto Van Helsing, acordándose de la advertencia de Catherine...  
  
Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Solo fue una corazonada...  
  
¿Corazonada? – El Cardenal se quedo mirando a Van Helsing sin saber si creerle o no... Quiero que partas esta misma noche, no podemos perder más tiempo. ¿Qué ocurre Cardenal?  
  
Me han llegado informes alarmantes de toda Europa, se han detectado a brujos y hechiceros en grupos de hasta diez integrantes viajando, inclusive a plena luz del día, lo más preocupante es que parece que todos se dirigen hacia España, para ser más exactos a una región cercana a Barcelona...  
  
¿Sabe a que se debe?  
  
No estamos muy seguros... pero en unos días será el Solsticio de Invierno y no creo que sea casualidad.  
  
Si mal no me acuerdo... el solsticio de invierno es la noche mas larga del año ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Así es... solo que hay algo más... según los registros... antiguamente también se le conocía como "La Puerta de los Dioses" y esa noche hacían ofrendas y sacrificios para aplacar la ira de los dioses.  
  
¿Usted piensa que ellos planean efectuar algún tipo de rito?  
  
Eso es lo que tememos, por eso necesito que partas de inmediato, en cuanto llegues a Barcelona te diriges a la "Catedral de Barcelona" y preguntas por el Padre Paolo, una vez que estén solos, le entregas esta carta, el te pondrá al corriente de todo y te dirá hacia adonde debes ir...  
  
¡Cardenal!...  
  
¿Si?  
  
¿Y Catherine?  
  
No te preocupes por ella... si no estoy equivocado y ruego a Dios por estarlo... me temo que ella también estará en camino a Barcelona...  
  
¿Si la veo?  
  
Ten cuidado y en lo posible procura no lastimarla y tráela de vuelta...  
  
¿Aunque ella no quiera?  
  
De una forma u otra... la quiero aquí... ahora vete y no pierdas mas tiempo  
  
Van Helsing se despidió del Cardenal Jinette, monto en su caballo y tomo rumbo hacia el puerto de Tirreno a 20km de Roma, en donde lo esperaba un barco que lo llevaría directo a Barcelona. Cuando el barco se encontraba cruzando el Golfo de León, les cayo una tormenta tan fuerte, que casi hace zozobrar al barco, a duras penas, con un mástil y un par de velas dañadas, lograron llegar al puerto de Barcelona, casi era media noche.  
  
Van Helsing se despidió del Capitán y se encamino a la Catedral de Barcelona, parecía que la tormenta también había pasado por la Ciudad Condal, las calles se encontraban a oscuras y no se veía ni un alma. Van Helsing sintió un escalofrió y los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron... alguien o algo lo estaba observando, las palabras de Catherine retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez... "Solo puedo decirte que si vas a Barcelona... no regresaras..." la mano de Van Helsing se poso instintivamente sobre la culata de la pistola, la saco de su funda... no estaba seguro... pero juraría que había escuchado un ruido... algo parecido al batir de unas alas... ¡Ahí! estaba otra vez... no se equivocaba... algo se movía delante de el y estaba seguro que no era un pájaro... mas bien parecía.............  
  
Unas manos poderosas lo aferraron por el cuello y otras le sujetaron los brazos – Así que este es el gran Van Helsing, el hombre que destruyo al invencible Drácula... no se ve tan temible – se burlo un hombre saliendo de la oscuridad, acercándose a Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing luchaba en vano, las manos que lo tenían sujeto, no eran las de simples mortales, ellos junto con el hombre que se burlaba eran vampiros - ¿Qué te ocurre Van Helsing? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de asombro? – exclamo el Jefe de los Vampiros agarrando la cara de Van Helsing entre sus manos que más bien parecían garras, por lo largo y filoso de sus uñas - ¿Creíste que habías acabado con todos nosotros? El pobre idiota de Drácula, solo por ser el favorito del amo se creía indestructible, pero ahora es mi turno, el amo estará muy complacido cuando te lleve ante él...  
  
¿Podemos darle una mordida? – le pregunto uno de los secuaces  
  
¡IDIOTA! – le grito el jefe dándole una cacheta, aquel que se atreva hacerle daño se las vera con la ira del amo.  
  
¡ARGHHH! – grito uno de los vampiros soltando a Van Helsing, algo le había picado... llevo su mano al cuello y despego un dardo que tenia clavado, de repente la mano que sostenía el dardo comenzó a agrietarse, el vampiro levanto la mirada aterrada hacia sus camaradas, quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero sus cuerdas vocales se habían desintegrado, los demás vampiros vieron con horror como poco a poco todo su cuerpo se marchitaba y se volvía polvo.  
  
El Jefe de los vampiros busco de donde había venido el dardo y su mirada se cruzo con unos ojos negros - ¡TU! ¡TRAIDORA! ME LAS VAS APAGAR – grito el vampiro abalanzándose sobre Catherine quien era la que había disparado el dardo.  
  
Van Helsing aprovecho la distracción para soltarse del vampiro que aun lo tenia sujeto, saco una estaca de su cinturón e intento clavársela en el corazón al vampiro, este reacciono a tiempo y aferro la muñeca de Van Helsing, mientras tanto Catherine, intento disparar un dardo al vampiro quien no paraba de gritar - ¡TRAIDORA! - El vampiro esquivó el proyectil y logro desarmar a Catherine, la agarro por la cintura y el cuello inmovilizándola - EL AMO ME PREMIARA CUANDO TE LLEVE A TI Y A VAN HELSING ANTE EL, YA LO VERAS - exclamo jubiloso el Vampiro mientras acercaba sus filosos dientes al cuello de la chica.  
  
Van Helsing al ver el peligro que corría Catherine intento desembarazarse de su oponente, pero no logro conseguirlo e impotente vio como el vampiro la mordía y comenzaba a succionar su sangre. Una vez saciado el vampiro soltó a Catherine y la chica cayo desvanecida al piso.  
  
¡CATHERIN! – grito Van Helsing cayendo de rodillas – NO OTRA VEZ, ¿POR QUE DIOS MIO? ¿POR QUE? – sollozo desesperado al creerla muerta, mientras los vampiros se burlaban, en eso algo llamo la atención de Van Helsing, los vampiros no se habían dado cuenta, una mano de Catherine se había movido, por un momento su corazón se lleno de esperanza, ella no estaba muerta, pero una sombra de duda cruzo por su mente ¿Se habría convertido Catherine en un vampiro?... sacudió la cabeza para desechar tan horrible pensamiento...  
  
Catherine intento ponerse de pie y si no hubiera sido por Van Helsing que corrió en su ayuda, se habría caído. El vampiro que la había mordido intento decir algo para burlarse, pero algo le había pasado a sus cuerdas vocales y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue marchitando. El otro vampiro al ver lo que le pasaba a su jefe intento escapar aterrado pero Van Helsing tomo la pistola de dardos de Catherine y le disparo, acertándole en el cuello y corriendo la misma suerte que sus compañeros.  
  
¡Catherine! ¿Estas bien? – exclamo preocupado Van Helsing tomándola por los hombros...  
  
Si lo que quieres saber es si me voy a transformar en un vampiro e intentare atacarte... no te preocupes... que eso no pasara... - le respondió la chica recogiendo su arma que Van Helsing había dejado caer...  
  
¡Pero! No entiendo que paso... yo vi. Como el vampiro te mordía ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? y los dardos... ¿Es otra poción de tú invención?...  
  
¿Poción?... para deshacerte de los vampiros no hace falta ninguna poción – se burlo la chica – con agua bendita es mas que suficiente y a lo que le paso a este tonto – exclamo Catherine dispersando con la bota el monto de polvo en que se había convertido el vampiro que la mordió – Eso debo agradecérselo a la Monja vieja loca que Jinette designo para que me cuidara.  
  
No te entiendo  
  
La Monja era una chiflada fanática y tenía la creencia que en mi cuerpo habitaba el demonio, así que se encomendó la misión de acabar con él y durante los diez años que estuve a su cuidado, me obligaba a tomar leche aguada con agua bendita, en cuanto me levantaba y al acostarme, y como a veces le fallaba la memoria, por mucho que le jurara que ya me la había tomado, me volvía a dar otro vaso. En conclusión, con tanta agua bendita en mi cuerpo, el vampiro que se atreva a probar aunque sea una sola gota de mi sangre, la pasara muy mal.  
  
Catherine, ¿Por qué el vampiro te llamo traidora?  
  
Eso es algo que no te concierne y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? No te advertí que no vinieras...  
  
¿Tú sabes lo que esta pasando?  
  
El solsticio de invierno y la puerta de los Dioses  
  
Si...  
  
Van Helsing... no te metas... por favor regresa a Roma – le rogó Catherine tomando sus manos entre las de ella – aquí corres un gran peligro... el amo no te perdona que hayas acabado con Drácula, era su favorito y ofreció una recompensa a quien te lleve ante él... será el nuevo príncipe de los vampiros.  
  
Catherine – le contesto Van Helsing tomando su rostro entre las manos – tu sabes que no puedo irme.  
  
Entonces te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, no se hasta cuado pueda ayudarte – le respondió la chica colocando sus labios sobre los de él – Adiós Gabriel – termino la chica separándose de Van Helsing y salio corriendo antes que él hiciera algo por detenerla.  
  
¡Catherine! Angel o demonio ¿Quién eres realmente? – se pregunto Van Helsing 


	5. Cap V

N/A Quiero dedicar esta capitulo a AYA K, por sus palabras de aliento que me inspiran a seguir escribiento este, mi primer fic sobre Van Helsing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Extraños en la Noche  
Por: Loly Sayol  
  
Capitulo V  
  
Ya casi había amanecido cuando Van Helsing logra llegar a la Catedral. Según antiguos documentos los orígenes de la primitiva catedral de Barcelona se remontan a partir del año 343 y perduró hasta que fue destruida por el temible moro Almanzor en el 985. El conde Ramón Berenguer el Viejo en 1.046 inició las obras de la posterior catedral románica, que se consagró en el 1.058.  
  
Van Helsing se dirigió hacia un monje que estaba ocupado apagando las lámparas que iluminaban la capilla y le pregunto por el Padre Paolo, el monje desconfiado al ver la apariencia de Van Helsing dudaba si le decía donde encontrar al Padre o corría en busca de ayuda.  
  
¿Que desea el señor? hermano André – Pregunto un monje muy anciano mientras se levantaba, ya que había estado orando en una esquina del altar.  
  
El señor lo esta buscando Padre Paolo  
  
¿A mi? Hace tiempo que no recibo visitas – exclamo el anciano padre dirigiéndose a Van Helsing - ¿Qué desea joven?  
  
Le traigo esta carta de parte del Cardenal Jinette – le respondió Van Helsing entregándole el sobre  
  
El Padre tomo el sobre que Van Helsing le extendía, se acomodo la montura de los lentes sobre la nariz y comenzó a leer - ¿Jinette solo lo envió a usted? – Pregunto, levantando la vista del papel y mirando por sobre la montura a Van Helsing fijamente por unos minutos, al fin lanzo un suspiro, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y exclamo – Sígame por favor.  
  
Van Helsing siguió al Padre Paolo por un largo pasillo, apenas iluminado por las luz del amanecer que se colaba por unas pequeñas rendijas en la pared que servían de ventanas, se detuvieron ante una pequeña puerta de madera que crujió al abrirla – Pase joven y siéntese donde pueda.  
  
Van Helsing hecho un vistazo para localizar alguna silla que estuviera desocupada, pero la habitación se encontraba en la mismas condiciones que la oficina del Cardenal Jinette, llena de libros por todas partes – Prefrió quedarme de pie si no le molesta – contesto Van Helsing, ya que no se atrevía a mover los libros que estaban colocados sobre la única silla que había en el lugar, parecían tan viejos que temía se volvieran polvo al momento de tocarlos.  
  
Como usted guste joven – le respondió el padre Paolo – Mis huesos son muy viejos y yo si necesito sentarme – termino diciendo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en un sillón que había tenido mejores tiempos – Así que usted es el famoso Van Helsing – comento el padre meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro nuevamente – He escuchado muchas cosas de usted...  
  
No todo es verdad Padre – Se defendió Van Helsing  
  
Mas le vale que todo sea cierto joven – exclamo casi sin aliento el anciano padre – la empresa que usted esta por emprender es muy peligrosa, pensaba que el Cardenal Jinette comprendía la gravedad de la situación – comento el padre meneando la cabeza – Me parece que es un suicidio enviarlo a usted solo, me temo que no tendré mas remedio, yo ya soy muy anciano para acompañarlo, tal vez en otra época, cuando era mas joven y tenia ansias de aventura, pero ahora mis huesos, lo único que me piden es un lugar tranquilo para reposar, tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a los monjes de mi congregación, ellos no están capacitados para la lucha y mas bien le serian un estorbo.  
  
No se preocupe Padre – dijo Van Helsing para tranquilizar al anciano monje – estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo.  
  
¡Bendita juventud! Que no le tiene miedo a nada – exclamo el padre casi para si mismo – Mejor vamos al grano, al menos Jinette le habrá hablado de "La Puerta de los Dioses" – pregunto el padre mirando a Van Helsing  
  
Es como también se le conoce al Solsticio de Invierno y que antiguamente en las noches hacían ofrendas y sacrificios para aplacar la ira de los dioses.  
  
¿Solo eso le dijo Jinette?  
  
Bueno que también se han detectado por toda Europa a un gran número de brujos y hechiceros en camino a una reunión aquí en España, según el Cardenal Jinette, usted me daría mas detalles y a donde debería ir para investigar que esta pasando.  
  
¡Brujos y Hechiceros! Me temo joven que tendrás que vértelas con algo más que simples mortales  
  
Ya lo se, en cuanto llegue a la ciudad me tope con tres vampiros  
  
¡VAMPIROS!– Grito exaltado el padre levantándose de golpe del sillón – ¿Y pudiste escapar ileso? Entonces todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto – termino diciendo aliviado el anciano.  
  
Van Helsing prefirió mantener en secreto la ayuda de Catherine, no estaba seguro si el padre sabia de su existencia y tal vez, si le comentaba algo el se lo diría a Jinette.  
  
El Padre Paolo saco de una funda un rollo de papel y lo desplegó sobre el escritorio - este es el sitio a donde debes dirigirte – dijo el padre mostrando un punto marcado con un gran circulo rojo en el mapa – se llama "Avenc de La Febró" o como le dicen los lugareños "El Abismo del Infierno"  
  
¡Qué nombre más simpático! – comento en forma sarcástica Van Helsing inclinándose para estudiar mejor el mapa.  
  
¡Simpático! Y eso que aun no te lo he contado todo – se burlo el Padre – la sima tiene 250 mts de ancho y más de 30 mts de profundidad, existen muchas leyendas entre la gente de la zona y desde hace siglos se le ha conocido como refugio de brujas, hasta se ha llegado a sugerir que es una de las entradas al infierno, nadie se atreve a acercarse y mucho menos de noche o cuando hay neblina, algunos afirman que si la neblina te sorprende, nadie te volverá a ver.  
  
¿Y aquí es a donde se dirigen todos?  
  
Eso es lo que me dicen mis informantes  
  
Hay algo que no entiendo Padre  
  
Dígame joven  
  
¿Por qué tan interesados en esa reunión? Por lo que me dice es normal que en esa zona se reúnan los seguidores del demonio.  
  
Es verdad que todos los años por esta fecha uno que otro brujo o hechicero se daba una vuelta por la zona, pero nunca y mire que los registros que tenemos en la Catedral son muy antiguos, hemos tenido tal concentración de adoradores del demonio.  
  
Así que mi trabajo es averiguar que esta pasando y en lo posible detenerlo  
  
Me temo que si, por eso me preocupe cuando Jinette solo te envió a ti, no se como te las arreglaras tu solo – se lamento el Padre dejándose caer abatido en el sillón.  
  
Solo es un trabajo más – exclamo Van Helsing tomando el mapa - ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – pregunto y sin esperar respuesta del Padre lo plegó y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.  
  
Salieron de la oficina y el Padre lo llevo a un establo cercano, Van Helsing escogió un caballo color negro azabache, se veía que era muy fuerte y según el encargado, era el más veloz del lugar. Van Helsing ajusto las alforjas, monto en la bestia y cuando se disponía a irse, el Padre Paolo lo detuvo para entregarle un medallón de oro. Van Helsing lo miro extrañado, parecía muy antiguo, no estaba seguro pero el dibujo le era familiar, en una de las caras tenia un círculo y en su interior había una cruz de tres brazos curvos semejantes a una hélice. Los tres brazos estaban unidos en el centro, partiendo de un punto común y se dirigían hacia el círculo exterior. El extremo exterior de cada uno de los brazos estaba rematado con una joya, una era un rubí, otra una esmeralda y la ultima un zafiro. En la otra cara aparecía la figura de una mujer sosteniendo entre sus manos un diamante tallado en forma de estrella.  
  
Antes que Van Helsing pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta, el padre le dijo – Me lo entrego un hombre antes de morir, pertenecía a su familia desde hace generaciones, él era el último de su familia y como no dejo descendientes, pidió que el medallón fuera guardado en la Catedral. Solo sabemos que es una especie de amuleto y que esta relacionado con ese lugar al que vas.  
  
Van Helsing le agradeció la ayuda prestada, espoleo al caballo y tomo rumbo hacia las montañas. Después de varias horas de marcha sin descansar, Van Helsing se detuvo, el camino se dividía en dos al llegar a un arrollo, dejo que el caballo bebiera, mientras el sacaba el mapa para ver que camino seguir. Una vez que el caballo y él habían saciado su sed, Van Helsing cruzo el arrollo y tomo el camino de la derecha.  
  
El sol hacia dos horas que se había ocultado en el horizonte cuando Van Helsing diviso las montañas, dejo que el caballo aminorara el paso y se fue acercando con cautela hacia una abertura al pie de la montaña. Parecía no haber otro camino, así que decidió desmontar y seguir a pie. Dejo al caballo amarrado cerca de un manantial que salía de la roca, saco sus pistolas de la funda y caminando, sin hacer ruido se introdujo en la cueva.  
  
Según iba adentrándose en la montaña, el pasadizo se hacia cada vez mas ancho hasta que al final llego a una inmensa bóveda iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por una gran abertura en el techo. En el centro se encontraba un altar junto a una roca que tenía forma circular. Van Helsing escucho el sonido de unos pasos y rápidamente busco donde esconderse. Un grupo como de 20 personas salieron de una cueva al otro lado de la bóveda, todos llevaban la cara cubierta por una capucha y una larga capa negra. Iban entonando unos cánticos en un idioma desconocido, se colocaron uno al lado del otro rodeando la gran piedra circular, en eso dejaron de cantar y todos se voltearon hacia el lugar de donde habían salido, cinco personas mas aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia ellos, uno de los integrantes del circulo se aparto para dejarlas pasar y de una en una se subieron sobre la roca, una vez arriba se despojaron de la capa y quedaron completamente desnudas.  
  
Van Helsing lanzo un juramento cuando la reconoció, ella también lo vio, pero no pudo hacer nada. Lo último que vio Van Helsing antes de perder el conocimiento debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, fueron los ojos de Catherine que lo miraban con dolor. 


	6. Cap VI

N/A Saludos a todos los que leen mi fic (creo que son 1 o 2), se les agradece

Ayak ya se que están muy cortitos, pero ten piedad de mi, es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo, pero lo bueno es que publico rápido. Mi primer fic tiene 200 pag (20 c/cap) y tarde un año, así que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Dedico este cap a Aniram McDouglas, ya que ella fue la que le dio el nombre al Sumo Sacerdote y me dio algunas ideas para el próximo cap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extraños en la Noche

Por: Loly Sayol

Capitulo VI

Poco a poco, fue recuperando el conocimiento, el golpe en la cabeza aun le dolía, sintió una mano que le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla, abrió lentamente los ojos y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos color azabache que lo veían con ternura, de repente una lagrima se deslizo y corrió por la cara de Catherine.

¡Te advertí que no vinieras! – le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto contenido.

Van Helsing quiso tomar el rostro de Catherine entre sus manos pero no pudo, tenia las muñecas apresadas con unos grilletes enganchados a unas cadenas que salían de la pared – Catherine ¿Tu estas con ellos? – le pregunto, tratando de negar lo que sus ojos habían visto en la cueva..

¡Al fin despertó nuestro huésped! – Exclamo en tono de burla una voz detrás de Catherine – Bienvenido Van Helsing, te estábamos esperando – termino diciendo el extraño personaje vestido con una túnica negra y a la que le habían bordado extraños símbolos en color rojo.

¿Quién es usted? – le pregunto Van Helsing levantándose y mirando desafiante al hombre a lo ojos.

¿Quién soy yo? Me siento ofendido, pensé que lo sabias – exclamo el hombre bastante molesto al no ser reconocido - permite presentarme, soy el Dr. Morwen Haleth – dijo levantando la mano derecha hacia arriba, colocándose la mano izquierda en la espalda, e inclinándose hacia adelante, haciendo la parodia de una venia ante Van Helsing - Sumo Sacerdote del Único Amo y Señor de todos los seres de la noche – respondió echando hacia atrás la capucha de su túnica y mostrando un rostro casi albino, demacrado y surcado por profundas cicatrices, sus manos estaban agrietadas y rojas, sus dedos largos y huesudos, parecían garfios. No se podía decir si alguna vez fue un humano, si es así, de eso hace tanto tiempo, que ni el mismo lo recordaba.

No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerle – le respondió cínicamente Van Helsing

Búrlate ahora, pero esta noche conocerás al amo y entonces pedirás clemencia – le informó con placer el Sacerdote oscuro. Volviéndose hacia Catherine le pregunto – ¿Nos vamos? "Coniugis Erus". (Consorte del amo en latín).

Solo unos minutos mas, por favor Maestro – le rogó Catherine

El Sumo Sacerdote la miro con desprecio - ¿Sabes que no puedes escapar de los deseos del amo?

Si Maestro, lo sé – exclamo Catherine bajando la mirada

Que no se te olvide nunca – le respondió y agarrando con los huesudos dedos de su mano el cuello de Van Helsing, acerco su cara a la de él - Van Helsing nos veremos esta noche, eres el invitado de honor – exclamo riendo triunfante, soltó a Van Helsing, se restregó las manos en su túnica como señal de repulsión por haberlo tocado, y sin despedirse de Catherine salio de la habitación

Catherine ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Van Helsing

¡Te pedí que no vinieras! – le dijo la chica sin poder levantar los ojos del suelo

¡CATHERINE! – le grito - ¡MIRAME!

La chica levanto la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas contemplo el rostro de Van Helsing - ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

¿Por qué ese hombre te llamo "Consorte del amo"?

Por que es lo que soy – le respondió Catherine volteando la mirada, no podía soportar la mirada acusadora de Van Helsing.

No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ese es mi destino y no puedo escapar

¿Cuál destino?

La razón por la que estoy en este mundo, el motivo por el que nací

¿Qué quieres decir?

Mi nacimiento fue planeado, yo debía nacer en cierto día y a una determinada hora para que así el día de hoy, a media noche cuando cumpliera los 28 años mi destino sería sellado y me convirtiera en... - Catherine no pudo continuar, sabia que en cuanto le dijera la verdad, Van Helsing la despreciaría como ella misma se despreciaba.

¡Catherine por favor! Déjame ayudarte

Nadie puede ayudarme – le respondió la chica mientras dejaba caer su túnica, mostrando su pecho desnudo, entonces se volteo para que Van Helsing pudiera ver su espalda.

Van Helsing cerró los ojos impresionado por la monstruosidad que le habían hecho a Catheirne. En la espalda de Catherine estaban grabados los mismos signos demoníacos que el sacerdote oscuro tenia bordados en su túnica, se notaba claramente que habían sido marcados con un hierro candente – Catherine yo...

No digas nada – exclamo la chica cubriéndose con la túnica – se lo que piensas, me desprecias

NO, ESO NO ES VERDAD – grito Van Helsing – Catherine ¿Quién te hizo eso?

El – le respondió Catherine dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta por donde había salido el Dr. Morwen Haleth

Van Helsing lanzo un juramento y jalo las cadenas, intentando liberarse – Catherine suéltame

No puedo, yo te lo advertí, que llegaría un momento en el que ya no podría ayudarte

Pero Catherine...

No podemos luchar contra lo que esta escrito – exclamo abatida Catherine mirándolo a los ojos - yo lo sé, este es nuestro destino y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo

¿El destino?, uno hace su propio destino, eso de que esta escrito son puras tonterías – le contesto molesto

Si me hubieras escuchado, pero nó – exclamo furiosa, levantándose y dándole la espalda – Tú eres Van Helsing el gran cazador de vampiros, el que no le tiene miedo a nada, él campeón de Dios – se volteo y lo miro de arriba abajo con desprecio - y ahora mírate, encadenado, a punto de ser ejecutado en nombre del señor de las tinieblas ¿Dónde esta tú Dios? Dímelo...

!Suéltame Catherine! – le exigió Van Helsing

POR QUE NO LE PIDES A TU DIOS QUE TE LIBERE – le grito dándole una cachetada en el rostro, la chica tenia los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre por la rabia que sentía por Van Helsing, por Dios y por sobre todo, por ella misma que no pudo escapar de las garras del demonio y de sus servidores. Como explicarle a Van Helsing, ella lo había intentado, todos esos años que pasó en encerrada en el Vaticano, pensaba que así podría librarse de su destino, pero al final la encontraron y no tuvo más remedio que irse con ellos. Si no lo hacia todas aquellas personas que la habían cuidado, a las que ella tanto amaba, sufrirían por su culpa. Intento suicidarse, pero no lo logro, ni siquiera eso podía hacer, hiciera lo que hiciera le pertenecía a él y solo él podía disponer de su vida. – Ya te lo dije una vez, solo somos marionetas cuyas cuerdas manejan a su antojo... y una vez que no les servimos... nos hacen a un lado...

¡Catherine! tú sabes que eso no es verdad – le dijo Van Helsing mirándola directamente a los ojos - si me ayudas, juntos podemos lograrlo

Lo siento Gabriel – le respondió acercándose a él y dándole un beso de despedida en los labios - ¡Adiós!

¡CATHERINE! – Le grito – ¡REGRESA! – pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, Van Helsing no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de la espalda de la chica. Por la forma de las cicatrices, se notaba que las heridas habían sido hace tiempo, tal vez cuando era una niña. Van Helsing recordó las palabras de Carl "la pequeña se veía claramente que había sido maltratada". Por eso se refugio en el Vaticano - pensó Van Helsing - sabia que allí no podrían tocarla ¿Pero que había pasado? ¿Por qué regreso con ellos? ¿Jinette lo sabría? Seguramente debía saberlo, por eso su advertencia – estas y mil preguntas mas rondaban por la cabeza de Van Helsing intentando comprender lo que había pasado con Catherine

4


	7. Cap VII

Extraños en la Noche

Por: Loly Sayol

Capitulo VII

Si el Dr. Morwen Haleth pensaba que Van Helsing se dejaría matar tan fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado. Aprovechando un descuido de los guardias que lo dejaron solo, creyendo que él no podría escapar, ya que le habían quitado todas sus armas. Todas menos una, Van Helsing estiro su brazo derecho hasta la altura de su tobillo, introdujo la mano en la bota, y saco una navaja que tenia oculta en un pequeño compartimiento diseñado para ese fin. Abrió la navaja y comenzó a trabajar en la cerradura del grillete que oprimía su muñeca izquierda. Por suerte la cerradura era vieja y estaba oxidada, que abrió fácilmente, mientras forzaba el otro grillete, escucho unos pasos y rápidamente oculto la navaja, coloco su mano libre en el grillete para que no se dieran cuenta y se hizo el dormido.

Dos guardias entraron en la habitación – Como se te ocurre dejarlo solo. El Dr. Morwen quiere que tengamos listo al hombre para la ceremonia, así que no pierdas mas tiempo – exclamo malhumorado uno.

No es para tanto – le respondió el otro – el tipo esta bien amarrado y si por algún milagro lograra escaparse, no ira muy lejos – exclamo, agarrando las cadenas y zarandeando a Van Helsing – ¡Eh tu! Despierta

Que le pasa a la bella durmiente, no quiere ir al baile – comenta el primer guardia estallando en una gran carcajada, la cual queda congelada en su rostro al ver atónito como Van Helsing agarra con sus manos las cadenas y de un solo jalón levanta las piernas y las coloca alrededor del cuello de su compañero y con un giro de estas, le rompe el cuello. El guardia furioso, se lanza espada en mano hacia él, Van Helsing usando el cadáver como escudo, lo empuja en contra de su atacante, logrando que este caiga al suelo con el cadáver sobre él.

Mientras el hombre intenta sacarse el cuerpo de su compañero de encima, Van Helsing aprovecha la oportunidad para terminar de liberar la mano que aun tiene apresada en el grillete, el guardia hace aun lado el cadáver y busca desesperado la espada que se le ha caído, Van Helsing con movimientos casi felinos, da un salto, cae sobre él, y con el tacón de la bota pisa la mano del hombre antes que este logre agarrar la espada, el guardia suelta un grito de dolor y con la otra mano intenta recuperarla, pero Van Helsing se le adelanta, la recoge y de un certero tajo le corta el cuello.

Preocupado por que alguien hubiera escuchado los gritos del guardia, Van Helsing guarda la navaja en su bota, limpia la sangre de la espada en la túnica de uno de los guardias y sale de la gruta donde lo tenían prisionero sin hacer ruido. Debía tener cuidado ya que podía perderse, o quedar atrapado en alguno de los pasadizos de la cueva, era mas grande de lo que se imaginaba, después de andar por unos minutos, escucha un par de voces que vienen directo hacia él, rápidamente se oculta en uno de los pasadizos y espera.

El Dr. Morwen Haleth junto con dos hombres con los rostros cubiertos, aparecen por uno de los pasadizos. Pareciera que el sacerdote acabara de recibir una mala noticia y esta muy molesto - ¿Se abra enterado que escape? – se preguntaba Van Helsing

¿COMO ES POSIBLE? – Les grita furioso – No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo, no la hayan encontrado. ¡SON UNOS INUTILES¡

Maestro, hemos revisado toda la comarca y le aseguro que no ha quedado una sola piedra sin remover – le respondió uno de los hombres con un tono de voz que más bien parecía el siseo de una serpiente.

No entiendo cual es el problema – replico el otro – No es más que una simple ¡PAFF! El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar debido al golpe que le dio en el rostro el sacerdote con su báculo.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – le respondió con el rostro rojo por la ira –¡Ella es la única!, escúchame bien ¡LA UNICA! Que puede impedir que el amo regrese.

Pero Maestro... desde hace siglos que la buscamos y no hemos dado con su paradero, hasta he llegado a pensar que solo es una leyenda, que ella no existe – dijo el hombre tratando de disculparse.

¡UNA LEYENDA! – Grito él Dr. Morwen Haleth amenazando con volver a pegarle con el báculo – Después de esperar tantos siglos el regreso del amo, no voy a permitir que todo salga mal, solo por que tú creas que es una leyenda. Así que salgan inmediatamente y no vuelvan hasta haberla encontrado y de nada les servirá que huyan, ya que el poder del amo es grande y los encontraré, no importa donde se escondan.

Van Helsing los escuchaba asombrado - ¿De quien estarán hablando? – Se preguntaba, repentinamente sintió una presencia tras su espalda, giro automáticamente y ya estaba listo para clavarle la espada cuando se dio cuenta que era Catherine. Antes de que ella pudiera delatarlo, coloco una mano sobre su boca, la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo a rastras por uno de los pasadizos y no la soltó hasta que estuvo seguro que nadie los había oído.

¿Pero como pudiste escapar? Le preguntó Catherine recuperando el aliento, ya que la mano de Van Helsing sobre su boca, casi no la había deja respirar.

Van Helsing la miro y en tono burlón recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando el le pidió que lo ayudara a escapar, le respondió – Dios ayuda a quien se ayuda.

Yo en tu lugar no bromearía – le contesto la chica molesta – Podría delatarte

¿Y que esperas para hacerlo? – La desafió Van Helsing mirándola fijamente a los ojos. El sabia que se estaba arriesgando, pero tenia que estar seguro... algo muy dentro de él le decía que aun había esperanza.

Catherine desvió la mirada y una lagrima fugitiva se deslizo por su mejilla – Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo

El rostro de Van Helsing se ilumino, se acerco a Catherine, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso. Ella respondió ansiosa al beso, se besaron apasionadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Catherine recostó su cara en el pecho de él, cerro los ojos y escucho como el latido de sus corazones se volvía uno, mientras Val Helsing cariñosamente le acariciaba el cabello - ¡Catherine! Es hora

Ella levanto la cabeza y le pregunto - ¿Hora de qué?

Debes decidir de que lado estas – le respondió él.

Van Helsing sintió como Catherine temblaba entre sus brazos – Tú no entiendes – le contesto - ya es muy tarde para mí, pero tú aun puedes escapar.

¡No! – Exclamo Van Helsing tomándola por los hombros – No me iré sin ti, además mi trabajo aquí aun no ha terminado, debes ayudarme a destruir los planes del Dr. Morwen Haleth.

¡Ayudarte! ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarte?

Escuche a Morwen hablar de alguien, por lo que entendí, es muy poderosa y él le tiene miedo ¿Sabes de quien habla?

Se de quien hablas, es la "Dama de la luz", por lo que sé. Ella es la única que podría evitar el retorno del amo, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

¿Por qué? – le pregunto Van Helsing soltándola y dando un paso atrás

El Dr. Morwen lleva años buscándola, pero nadie sabe donde esta o como localizarla

Van Helsing dándole la espalda a Catherine, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y colocando una mano en su barbilla. Pensó en voz alta - Debe de haber otra forma de desbaratar sus planes

Hay una – Exclamo Catherine

Van Helsing giro el rostro hacia Catherine y le pregunto - ¿Cuál?

Para que él amo pueda regresar el Dr. Morwen debe ofrecer en sacrificio a un campeón de la luz, a un campeón del bien. En otras palabras, a ti -

Van Helsing la miro - ¿Por eso no querías que viniera?

Sí

Debiste decírmelo

Catherine se acerco a él - Si te lo hubiera dicho...

Van Helsing acaricio con una mano la mejilla de Catherine - De todas formas hubiera venido.

¡VAYA! VAYA!... Miren a los tortolitos – Exclamo el Dr. Morwen Haleth.

7


	8. Cap VIII

Extraños en la Noche

Por: Loly Sayol

Capitulo VIII

¡Maldición! -exclamo Van Helsing al verse rodeados por los hombres del Dr. Morwen Haleth.

Así que al final has decidido traicionarme – le reclamo el Sacerdote oscuro a Catherine – Te dije muy claro que lo pagarías si lo hacías

Van Helsing se coloco entre Catherine y el Dr. Morwen – No permitiré que le hagas ningún daño – exclamo aferrando con fuerza la espada y amenazando con ella al sacerdote.

El Dr. Morwen Haleth miro a Van Helsing de arriba abajo, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca burlona y con su báculo señalo a sus esbirros – ¿De verdad crees que tú solo podrás contra todos ellos? – le pregunto

No soy tonto – le respondió Van Helsing – A lo sumo acabare con tres o cuatro antes que ellos me maten a mí.

Por favor Gabriel, no vale la pena que mueras por mi culpa – le suplico Catherine

No te preocupes Catherine, nadie morirá – le respondió Van Helsing – Morwen nos necesita con vida para su ceremonia – termino diciendo, mirando desafiante al Dr. Morwen Haleth. Este comenzó a reír y los pelos de la nuca de Van Helsing se erizaron - Algo no estaba bien – Pensó

Estas en lo cierto Van Helsing, te necesito con vida pero... - el Dr. Morwen clavo sus ojos llenos de odio en Catherine – .... a ella no.

Catherine se acerco más a Van Helsing, aferrándose a su brazo, él le paso una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, en señal de protección – No puedes hacerle nada... ella es la "Elegida".

Si, es verdad... solo que hay un pequeño detalle – El Dr. Morwen Haleth los miro y exclamo con voz triunfante – Ella solo es "Una" de las elegidas.

Van Helsing no sabia si creerlo o no - ¡Una de las elegidas! ¿Seria posible... - entonces a su mente vino la imagen de Catherine y otras cuatro chicas sobre la gran piedra circular.

¿Por quien me has tomado Van Helsing? – Le pregunto el sacerdote - ¿Tú crees que yo dejaría en manos de esta mujer la venida del amo? Es cierto que la escogí de entre todas las demás. ¿Y quien puede culparme por no hacerlo? Una niña criada en el ceno del mismísimo Vaticano... ¿Cómo podría escoger a otra para llevar la simiente del amo?. ¿Acaso no le ves el lado irónico? – termino diciendo

No te creo – dijo Van Helsing, aunque el mismo se dio cuenta de lo poco convincente que sonaban sus palabras.

Aquel que ose traicionar al amo, deberá ser castigado... ni la elegida puede escapar de su castigo... El Dr. Morwen Haleth aferro el báculo con las dos manos elevándolo por encima de su cabeza – "!OH¡ gran amo y señor de las tinieblas, escucha a tú humilde siervo. Señor de todas las criaturas de la noche, oye mi ruego. Dame el poder para castigar a esta vil criatura que ha osado traicionarte" mientras el sacerdote invocaba los poderes del demonio, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y brillaron con una extraña luz.

De repente Van Helsing sintió que Catherine comenzaba a temblar, intento sujetarla, pero ella le dio un empujón y cayo al suelo, el color de su piel se torno de un color enfermizo, casi amarillento, sus ojos se empequeñecían y se nublaban, todo su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos. Catherine comenzó a gritar por el dolor. Era como si un fuego intenso la estuviera consumiendo por dentro. Van Helsing intento ayudarla, pero ella le gritaba que se alejara, ya que el contacto de los dedos de Van Helsing sobre su piel la quemaban, creando ampollas donde había sido tocada por él. Catherine comenzó a arrancase la túnica a jirones, debido a que esta, estaba prendida en llamas, aunque nadie más lo veía, era una ilusión que el Dr. Morwen había creado. Van Helsing vio como las cicatrices de la espalda de Catherine se abrían y comenzaba a manar sangre de ellas.

Van Helsing miro al Dr. Morwen con odio, espada en mano se lanzo sobre el, los hombres de Morwen se interpusieron en su camino y le hicieron frente. Impotente al ver a Catherine en el suelo gritando de dolor, Van Helsing soltó su espada y exclamo – Esta bien Morwen tú ganas, pero deja en paz a Catherine.

El Dr. Morwen sonrió satisfecho, bajo su báculo, al instante Catherine dejo de gritar, la sangre dejo de manar, las cicatrices se cerraron, las ampollas desaparecieron y la piel recobro su color natural y su cuerpo dejo de convulsionarse. Catherine rodeo sus rodillas con los brazos y se quedo tendida en el suelo, semi inconsciente. – Llévensela y prepárenla para la ceremonia – Ordeno el sacerdote

Van Helsing intento acercarse a Catherine para ver como se encontraba, pero los hombres de Morwen lo sujetaron -¿Qué hacemos con él? – pregunto uno que parecía el Jefe, señalando a Van Helsing con su espada.

Suéltenlo – ordeno Morwen - se quedara conmigo y dirigiéndose a Van Helsing le dijo – Si intentas escapar... ella morirá. ¿Tengo tú palabra?

Los puños de Van Helsing se apretaron hasta mostrar los nudillos de color blanco – Te doy mi palabra. Y también te juro que si llegas hacerle algo a ella, destrozare tú cuello con mis propias manos – termino amenazándolo Van Helsing.

El Dr. Morwen se rió y exclamo – Tus amenazas no me asustan, esta noche conocerás el poder del amo y serás tú el que pida clemencia. Deberías estar contento, gracias a ti, dará comienzo a una nueva era de oscuridad, que durara milenios.

N/A: Se que me quedo un poquito más cortito que los otros, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo, así que en lugar de que este fuera el último cap. Decidi dividirlo en dos.

-¿Que opinan del castigo de Catherine?, se que se ve muy fuerte, pero eso explica por que alguien como ella, le tiene miedo al Dr. Morwen.

5


	9. Cap IX

N/A Bien como prometí aquí esta el cap. 9, solo tengo que darles una mala noticia……. Había dicho que este seria el último capitulo, pero por unos pequeños problemas con la gente de producción y por algunos mails donde me decían que como era posible que cometiera tamaña barbaridad y la principal razón no me gusta el número 9, he decidido….. que el capitulo final…… será el cap 10 (digo… a menos que me de algo así como una inspiración repentina y escriba 20 pag. De un solo golpe).

Quiero agradecerles a: Aya K, Aniram Mc Douglas, Fran y Martha, por tenerme tanta paciencia y seguir leyendo mis locuras, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas Uds.

Extraños en la Noche

Por: Loly Sayol

Capitulo IX

Van Helsing siguió al Dr. Morwen Haleth hasta una gruta que había sido transformada en una especie de oficina, tenía un telescopio apuntado hacia un gran agujero en el techo, desde donde se podían contemplar las estrellas y la Luna. Sobre un viejo mueble que servia de escritorio, habían manuscritos y varios mapas estelares, los cuales estaban ajados y descoloridos, En las paredes de la cueva estaban dibujados los mismos signos que Haleth tenía en su túnica y Catherine en la espalda.

Van helsing también se fijo en un gran mapa mundi, se acerco y observo que estaban señalizados siete lugares con una gran "X" en color rojo. Una de las marcas estaba sobre la región de España en donde se encontraban. El Dr. Morwen lo miro de reojo y sonrió - ¿Sientes curiodisidad?

A pesar del odio que sentía crecer en su interior en contra de Morwen, Van Helsing, reconoció que la única forma de cumplir con su misión y al mismo tiempo rescatar a Catherine, era calmarse y sacarle toda información que pudiera - ¿Qué tiene de especial esta región para ustedes? – le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

¿No lo sabes? – le pregunto sorprendido el Dr. Morwen, creí que la Orden del Vaticano lo sabia todo.

Van Helsing debía jugar con mucho cuidado sus cartas, se había dado cuenta que Morwen era muy orgulloso y le había molestado bastante que Van Helsing no supiera quien era él. Lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una burla le dijo – ¡Sí no sabíamos quien era usted Dr. Morwen, mucho menos podíamos adivinar que hacia usted aquí!

¡NO ES POSIBLE! – Grito molesto el Dr. Morwen Haleth, – Un momento – dijo Morwen tomando aliento e intentando calmarse – si no sabias quien era yo ¿Qué hacías merodeando por estas zona?

A Van Helsing le divirtió la reacción del Sacerdote, había dado en el clavo, y era hora de clavar la estocada final. Se encogió de hombros y suspiro – es solo trabajo rutinario – exclamo aburrido Van Helsing haciendo como que estudiaba el mapa.

El Dr. Morwen Haleth se quedo alucinado, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¡Rutina! ¿Solo eso? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Sobre los siete sellos? ¿La puerta de los Dioses? ¿La Luna Sangrienta?

¡Nop! – le respondió Van Helsing

Acaso me estas diciendo que ¿El Vaticano no te mando a detenerme?

Mi trabajo era solo averiguar por que estaban ustedes tan interesados en esta zona, más nada – le contesto Van Helsing

Todos estos años escondiéndome, temiendo que ustedes me encontraran y no pudiera llevar a cabo mis planes ¡Y AHORA ME DICES QUE NO SABIAN QUE YO EXISTIA! - Morwen de un manotazo tiro todos los papeles del escritorio al piso - ¡YO, EL Dr. MORWEN HALETH! SUMO SACERDOTE DEL ÚNICO AMO Y SEÑOR DE TODAS LAS CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE. LA SOLA MENCIÓN DE MI NOMBRE DEBERIA HACER QUE EL CORAZÓN DE LOS INSIGNIFICANTES MORTALES TEMBLARA DE TERROR – Morwen se dejó caer cansado y abatido en un sillón y al fin dijo, después de unos cuantos suspiros – Y ahora me dices que todo ese trabajo fue en vano. Que Uds. no sabían de mi existencia, todo ese tiempo perdido – se lamentaba.

Van Helsing había logrado su propósito, ahora era el momento de averiguar que estaba pasando, arrimo una silla y se sentó frente del Dr. Morwen - ¿Por qué es tan importante este lugar para Usted? – le interrogo

El Dr. Morwen Haleth mordió el anzuelo que Van Helsing le lanzaba, El enojo por el orgullo herido se mezcló en su interior con el deseo de que todos supieran quien era él y el gran error que cometían al no temerle. Sus ojos brillaron con una extraña luz, se levanto del sillón, tomo su báculo, y comenzó a hablar como si en lugar de estar solo con Van Helsing, tuviera ante él a una gran multitud de seguidores – "Al principio solo había oscuridad, no había sobre la tierra ningún hombre, ningún animal, ni árboles, ni piedras.  
No había nada. Esto no era más que una vasta extensión desolada y sin límites, donde en el silencio de las tinieblas vagaban libremente los demonios y criaturas de la noche, aunque diferentes a los demonios, eran iguales o peor de terroríficas. Donde el temor era el amo y señor del mundo, y regia sobre el corazón de todas las criaturas. Aquellos que juraban lealtad y servían a la oscuridad eran recompensados, los que no, sufrían grandes tormentos.

Después surgió la luz, brillante, enceguecedora. La oscuridad lucho con valentía y fiereza en contra de la luz, pero todo fue en vano, a pesar de sus grandes poderes, no pudo detener el avance de la luz. Aquellos que le habían jurado lealtad, al verla perdida, la traicionaron y se pusieron del lado de la luz. La oscuridad fue derrotada y desterrada al inframundo, para evitar que regresara, sellaron las siete entradas del inframundo bajo siete sellos, y fueron elegidos siete guerreros de entre todos aquellos que habían probado en el campo de batalla su valor y lealtad a la luz, los más fuertes, los más valientes y fueron conocidos como los "Campeones de la Luz". Ellos serian los encargados de custodiar que la luz siempre brillara sobre los siete sellos y estos nunca fueran abiertos.

Los siglos fueron pasando, surgió la humanidad y el conocimiento de la existencia de los siete sellos se perdió en las arenas del tiempo, su ubicación solo era conocida por algunos pocos, eran los descendientes de los elegidos que se unieron con la humanidad y su secreto fue pasando de maestro a discípulo, de Padre a hijo". – El Dr. Morwen Haleth hizo una pausa y por el rabillo del ojo vio divertido la reacción de Van Helsing.

Van Helsing se levanto y señalando el mapa que estaba en la pared, pregunto - ¿Esas marcas muestran las entradas de las siete puertas?

Así es – le respondió lleno de orgullo el Sacerdote

Pero si nadie sabia de su existencia ¿Cómo pudo usted…

¿Te das cuenta del alcance de mi poder? – le contesto Morwen – Nadie sabia de su existencia, excepto yo. Soy el elegido por el amo para recibir el conocimiento y el poder para liberarlo.

Si la historia que dices es cierta… ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar de entre todos?

En una visión, el amo me hablo de los siete sellos, pase muchos años viajando, visitando antiguos templos de piedra, cuevas, en fin, no quedo lugar en donde se hubiera efectuado algún rito o ceremonia en nombre de mi señor que yo no revisara y poco a poco fui reuniendo las piezas del rompecabezas que al fin me llevaría a descubrir el lugar donde estaba ubicada cada puerta y con los conocimientos que mi señor me dio, logre descifrar los signos que en ellas se encontraban escritos, y ahí fue cuando descubrí que justo es este lugar – el sacerdote oscuro extendió los brazos hacia arriba – esta noche, durante el solsticio de invierno, el día que las cerraduras que guardan las puertas de los Dioses se hacen más débiles… - el Dr. Morwen guardó silencio un momento y dándose cuenta que Van Helsing continuaba expectante siguió con el relato - seria la noche de la "Luna Sangrienta"

¡Luna Sangrienta!, ya antes la habías mencionado ¿Qué significa? – le pregunto confundido Van Helsing

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y te haces llamar campeón de la luz? y no sabes algo tan simple – le contesto asombrado el Dr. Morwen Haleth.

Ya te dije que no lo se – exclamo Van Helsing a punto de perder la paciencia

Permíteme ilustrarte – le dijo en un tono de burla Morwen - La Luna sangrienta es cuando ocurre un eclipse total de Luna, la tierra se coloca entre el sol y la luna, y esta es cubierta por un alo de color casi rojo

¿Y eso pasará esta noche? – pregunto Van Helsing

Así es, después de haber estudiado los símbolos grabados en estas paredes – él Dr. Morwen hizo un haden con la mano señalando las marcas en las paredes – y haberlos cotejado con las cartas estelares, sin lugar a dudas esta noche… para ser más exacto a media noche, ocurrirá un eclipse total de luna y yo el Dr. Morwen Haleth, Sumo Sacerdote del Amo de la Oscuridad, seré quien lo libere… - exclamo Morwen lanzando una siniestra carcajada.

Mientras dure el eclipse… la luz no brillara sobre el sello – exclamo Van Helsing al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

¡Ah! Te has dado cuenta al fin… vez lo poderoso que soy…

Un momento… hay algo que no me has dicho – Van Helsing se levanto y miro desafiante a Morwen - Si eres tan poderoso… ¿Por qué me necesitas?

Los ojos de Morwen se entrecerraron, se convirtieron en dos rendijas rojas y frías. ... Que la luz deje de brillar sobre el sello, no es suficiente… para que este se abra, hace falta la sangre de un "Campeón de la Luz".

Y ese soy yo – dijo Van Helsing retrocediendo hasta el escritorio, mientras su mano buscaba desesperadamente algo al cual aferrarse… hasta que al final encontró un daga oculta entre los papeles.

Como ves mi querido amigo – exclamo el Dr. Morwen Haleth – tú eres la llave que abrirá la puerta que mantiene preso a mi amo y cuando el salga, tú amada Catherine será la elegida para recibir su simiente y engendrara al hijo del Señor de la Oscuridad y conmigo a su lado, como su fiel sirviente, juntos dominaremos al mundo…

Eso será si yo lo permito – grito Van Helsing abalanzándose hacia Morwen daga en mano… Morwen lo esquivo, levanto su báculo, y una luz roja salio de la piedra que estaba incrustada en el e ilumino a Van Helsing, este se quedo inmóvil, como petrificado. Unos guardias entraron en ese momento y lo sujetaron, obligándole a soltar la daga.

No te saldrás con la tuya – le grito Van Helsing tratando de liberarse de las garras que lo sujetaban, pero estos no eran hombres ordinarios, eran la guardia personal de Morwen y al igual que él, hacia tiempo que habían dejado de ser humanos y su fuerza era incalculable – Te olvidas de los descendientes de los elegidos, ellos evitaran que lleves a cabo tus planes…

Cuanto lo siento – exclamo con sorna el Dr. Morwen Haleth – pero no creo que debas esperar por su ayuda.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Lamentablemente, a través de los últimos veinte años… los descendientes y toda persona que tuvo o tenía alguna relación con ellos… han muerto en trágicos accidentes y ya no queda nadie de tan noble estirpe que custodie el sello… Llevenselo – les ordeno a los guardias – la ceremonia dará comienzo y no es bueno que empiece sin el invitado de honor - término diciendo Morwen estallando en una gran carcajada.

5


	10. Cap X

Extraños en la Noche

Por: Loly Sayol

Capitulo X

El Dr. Morwen Haleth, Sumo Sacerdote del Amo de la Oscuridad entro a la caverna que servia de templo, seguido por un Van Helsing rodeado de guardias, para así evitar cualquier intento de escape. En la gran caverna los esperaban los más leales seguidores del sacerdote, Van Helsing miro a su alrededor, buscando a Catherine hasta que al fin la encontró, estaba de pie, delante del altar, custodiada por dos mujeres.

¡Catherine! – la llamo Van Helsing cuando llegaron a su lado, ella no le respondió, solo lo miro, Van Helsing se quedo helado, Catherine tenia los ojos completamente en blanco, era como si su espíritu la hubiera abandonado y solo quedara su cuerpo vació. Van Helsing intento acercarse más a ella, pero las dos mujeres se interpusieron en su camino, mientras los guardias lo empujaban hacia la gran piedra circular que estaba delante del altar. Lo sujetaron de los brazos y las piernas, él intento luchar para soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, le colocaron grilletes de acero en sus muñecas y tobillos, lo subieron a la piedra y lo encadenaron a unas argollas ubicadas en los laterales de la piedra. Van Helsing sintió que una luz tenue le iluminaba el rostro, levanto la mirada y descubrió que era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el hueco que había en el techo y caía directamente sobre él.

El Dr. Morwen Haleth se coloco enfrente del altar, alzo su báculo y dirigiéndose a sus seguidores, exclamo – Queridos hermanos, al fin, después de tantos siglos, la espera llego a su fin, todo aquel que siguió fielmente al amo, lo sirvió y cumplió sus ordenes, será recompensado, aquel que oso traicionarlo será castigado por su propia mano, porque hermanos míos, esta noche, nuestro amo volverá a reinar sobre todas las criaturas…

¡Alabado seas amo de la noche!, tus más humildes siervos esperan por ti – exclamaron todos los presentes.

Esta noche será el comienzo de una nueva era – dijo él Dr. Morwen señalando a Van Helsing – la sangre de este servidor de la luz, será la llave que abrirá los sellos que mantienen cautivo a nuestro amo y su poder se extenderá por sobre la tierra, la oscuridad reinara en los corazones y serán aniquilados todos los servidores de la luz.

¡Hemos sufrido por tu ausencia amo! Muéstranos el camino, se nuestro guía hacia la nueva era – exclamaron todos levantando sus manos hacia el cielo.

Van Helsing forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban. De repente la luz que iluminaba su rostro se fue opacando, levanto la vista, soltó un juramento y comenzó a tirar de las cadenas con mayor fuerza.

La oscuridad comenzó a hacerse presente en la cueva, él Dr. Morwen Haleth guardo silencio, una brisa helada empezó a soplar dentro del recinto de la caverna, la llama de las antorchas que iluminaban la caverna, se hizo más intensa, él sumo sacerdote levanto la mirada y exclamo señalando el agujero en el techo - ¡Miren! La profecía al fin a comenzado – Catherine y los demás presentes miraron hacia donde señalaba el Dr. Morwen y observaron como la luna era poco a poco cubierta por la sombra de la tierra y un aro de color rojo comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor – ¡Alabado sea nuestro amo, que su reino dure mil años¡ – exclamo Morwen cayendo de rodillas y tocando el suelo con las manos.

¡Bienvenido seas amo y señor de la oscuridad! – respondieron los seguidores, imitando al sumo sacerdote.

Haleth se levanto, se dirigió hacia el altar, agarro una daga cuya hoja estaba finamente elaborada en oxidiana negra y el mango era de marfil con incrustaciones de zafiros y rubíes, rojos como la sangre, la tomo con las dos manos y la levanto por sobre su cabeza - ¡Invocamos a los poderes de la oscuridad, la energía de la luna sangrienta y al fuego del infierno! – Coloco la punta afilada de la daga sobre la palma de su mano izquierda e hizo un tajo, la sangre comenzó a manar, luego se encamino hacia la gran piedra y presiono la mano sobre un símbolo que estaba ubicado a la altura de la cabeza de Van Helsing y dijo – ¡Amo te ofrezco mi sangre como prueba de mi fidelidad y lealtad¡

¡Acepta esta humilde ofrenda de tú siervo! – exclamaron los seguidores del sacerdote levantando los brazos hacia el cielo y volviéndolos a bajar hasta tocar el suelo con la frente y las palmas de las manos.

El Sacerdote se acerco a Catherine, tomo su mano izquierda y repitió la misma operación – ¡Amo te ofrezco la sangre de esta mujer que fue rescatada de las manos de los servidores de la luz y consagrada para solo servirte y ser la portadora de tú simiente¡

¡Acéptala o Amo de la Oscuridad y que sea cubierta por tú manto! - Respondieron los seguidores haciendo nuevamente la reverencia.

Morwen nuevamente levanto la daga por sobre su cabeza y exclamo - ¡OH¡ ¡Amo, acepta este sacrificio que hacemos en tú nombre¡ ¡La sangre de este servidor de la luz, para que sea tu guía y te muestre el camino a este mundo, del cual nunca debisteis irte! – Se acerco a Catherine y le coloco la daga en su mano – Tú eres la elegida, así que a ti te corresponde el honor de clavarle la daga en el corazón.

Catherine, con la mirada perdida observo la daga que tenia en sus manos, no entendía que le estaba pidiendo Morwen, lo miro y luego se volteo a ver a Van Helsing, este la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo – Catherine, aun estas a tiempo, el destino no esta escrito, tú aun te puedes salvar – las palabras de Van Helsing penetraron el hechizo que Morwen tenia sobre ella y llegaron a su corazón, los ojos de Catherine se llenaron de lagrimas y un chispazo de luz apareció en ellos, como si su alma hubiera regresado al cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo que él sacerdote le pedía - ¡NO! - Grito la chica cayendo de rodillas al lado de Van Helsing.

¡DEBES OBEDECERME! – Le grito Morwen - Uds. ábranle la camisa – le ordeno a los guardias que estaban al lado de Van Helsing

¡NO PUEDO HACERLO¡ - sollozaba Catherine inclinándose hacia Van Helsing, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

Morwen levanto su báculo y cuando iba a lanzarle un hechizo, algo brillo sobre el pecho de Van Helsing que llamo su atención, Las pupilas del sacerdote se dilataron, su rostro palideció en una aurora mortecina, sus manos soltaron el báculo y éste cayó al suelo, sus labios se entreabrieron para vociferar una histérica frase - "LA DAMA DE LA LUZ" – señalando el medallón que pendía sobre el pecho de Van Helsing. Era el medallón que el Padre Paolo le había dado antes de partir. Catherine se acerco a Van Helsing y estiro una mano para tomar el medallón, una lagrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla cayo sobre el diamante tallado en forma de estrella que tenia la figura del medallón entre sus manos y este comenzó a brillar.

¡QUITENSELO! - Grito el Sacerdote aterrado, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda toco el altar- ¡MATENLO! ¡MATENLOOOOOO!

¡NO¡ - grito Catherine soltando el medallón y lanzándole la daga al Dr. Morwen Haleth, clavándose está directamente en su frente y cuando la luz del medallón ilumino la daga, comenzaron a salir llamas de los ojos y la boca del sacerdote, la piel y la carne de sus manos y rostro perdieron su forma y empezaron a fundirse, dejando en su lugar unos huesos desnudos y amarillentos. El Dr. Morwen Haleth intento gritar, pero de su boca no salio sonido alguno y al final desapareció en un gran estallido de luces.

El diamante siguió brillando cada vez con mayor intensidad, los guardias intentaron agarrarlo, pero en cuanto lo tocaban, se volvían polvo. Los seguidores del amo de la oscuridad entraron en paico, comenzaron a correr y a gritar, intentando alejarse de la luz que emanaba del medallón, pero todo era en vano, ya que la caverna se cubrió con una luz tan fuerte y enceguecedora, que uno a uno los vampiros, demonios y todos los demás seguidores fueron destruidos hasta que no quedo ni uno con vida.

Catherine volvió a tomar el medallón entre sus manos y Van Helsing le grito que no lo hiciera, pero ella no le hizo caso y estrecho el medallón contra su pecho - ¡Adiós amor mío! – le dijo Catherine, antes de que la luz la envolviera por completo.

¡NO! Grito Van Helsing intentando soltarse, pero aun seguía encadenado a la piedra y vio impotente como Catherine desaparecía en una gran esfera de luz y el medallón yacía en el suelo donde momentos antes había estado ella.

Una vez que el eclipse de luna termino, la joya dejo de brillar, Van Helsing movió los brazos intentando liberarse y para su sorpresa, los grilletes que lo sujetaban se habían deshecho, como si fueran de papel, inmediatamente se bajo de la piedra y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Catherine, al no encontrarla, comenzó a temer lo peor ¿Y si ella también se hubiera vuelto polvo? Paso sus dedos por detrás del cabello, comenzó a mirar desperado por todos lados, al fin respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo, debía tener calma, ella estaba en algún lugar y él la encontraría. Después de unos minutos, se fijo en un bulto de ropas que se encontraban detrás del altar, corrió hacia el y su corazón comenzó a brincar de alegría, era Catherine, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la llamo - ¡Catherine! Mi amor.

Ella, al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos y exclamo - ¡Gabriel! ¿Estoy viva?

¡Si amor mío, estamos vivos¡ – le respondió él abrazándola entre sus brazos, en eso la túnica de Catherine se deslizo dejando al descubierto su espalda y Van Helsing vio que aquellas cicatrices que surcaban la espalda de la chica, habían desaparecido. Los ojos de Van Helsing se nublaron por la lágrimas que luchaban por salir, la abrazo con más fuerza y dijo - ¡Gracias Dios mío!

------------------------

Unas horas después Van Helsing y Catherine se encontraban camino a la ciudad condal de Barcelona – ¿Son tan importantes? – le pregunto curiosa la chica.

¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto a su vez Van Helsing

Los papeles que tomaste de la oficina de Morwen – le contesto Catherine.

Eso lo decidirá el Vaticano – le respondió Van Helsing vigilando el paso de su caballo para que no pisara un grieta en el camino.

Me gustara ver la cara que ponga el Cardenal Jinette, cuando le muestres el mapa, seguro se desmaya.

No seas tan mala – exclamo Van Helsing sonriendo, ya que él también había pensado lo mismo.

Aun no entiendo por que la luz no me destruyo, como a los demás – dijo Catherine casi en un susurro.

Él sabía que Morwen te estaba obligando…

Pero si yo renegué de Él… y aun así… las cicatrices… no entiendo

No tienes que entender, solo que Él te perdono y ahora puedes comenzar una nueva vida.

¡Una nueva vida! – suspiro Catherine, y mirando a Van Helsing le pregunto – ¿A tú lado?

Van Helsing giro su caballo y lo hizo colocarse de frente al de Catherine, levanto su mano, la deslizo por la mejilla de la chica hasta su mentón y lo sujeto con los dedos, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso en los labios con ternura, se separo y le respondió – Si así tú lo deseas.

Catherine sonrió, se abrazo al cuello de Van Helsing y lo beso con pasión y él rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la chica y la atrajo así él.

Súbitamente, una espesa neblina comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, asustando a los caballos. Mientras Van Helsing y Catherine, trataban de calmar a sus respectivas cabalgaduras, la niebla término por cubrirlos, al no poder ver en donde estaba Catherine, Van Helsing comenzó a llamarla, Catherine le respondió, pero su voz sonaba lejana, desesperado, Van Helsing guió su caballo hacia donde provenía la voz de la chica. Pero no la encontró, de repente de la misma forma que la neblina apareció, desapareció.

Van Helsing busco por horas a Catherine, pero no había señales de ella por ningún lado, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, entonces recordó las palabras del Padre Paolo "algunos afirman que si la neblina te sorprende, nadie te volverá a ver" – Van Helsing grito de dolor - ¿POR QUÉ? - Mirando al cielo, primero Anna y ahora Catherine - ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? – volvió a gritar alzando el puño hacia el cielo.

5


	11. Epilogo

Extraños en la Noche

Por: Loly Sayol

Epilogo

Meses después;

El Hermano Carl se encontraba caminando por un pasillo del Vaticano, cuando ve salir de la oficina del Cardenal Jinette a Van Helsing.

¡Hey! Van Helsing espera – le grito

¡Hola Carl! – Lo saludo este efusivamente, - hacia tiempo que no te veía

Si no paras aquí – le contesto Carl – te la has pasado viajando de un lugar a otro del mundo durante estos últimos seis meses.

Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer – le contesto secamente

¿Trabajo? O más bien que preferías mantenerte ocupado para no pensar en ella

Que más da – le contesto Van Helsing molesto, alejándose de él

¡Espera hombre¡ – exclamo Carl, colocándose a su lado – disculpa si te moleste, no fue mi intención

No hay problema Carl, no es tu culpa – se disculpo Van Helsing – lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansado, fue un viaje muy largo, apenas llegue esta mañana en barco desde América y ya me esperaba un mensajero con la noticia de que él Cardenal Jinette me mandaba a llamar.

¿Y bien?

¿Bien qué?

Si mal no recuerdo, este era el último viaje ¿Ya encontraste los demás sellos?

Si, ya esta todo listo – le respondió Van Helsing mientras pasaban por una capilla donde había varias monjas rezando el rosario.

Aun no entiendo

¿Qué cosa Carl?

¿Por qué los elegidos no se comunicaron antes con nosotros?

Creían que mientras menos personas supieran de su existencia, mejor cuidados estarían los sellos.

Tantas cosas se hubieran evitado – exclamo en un suspiro Carl

Así es amigo, así es… – le contesto Van Helsing deteniéndose para dejar pasar a las monjas, que acababan de terminar y se dirigían a sus labores.

¿Y al fin resolvieron quien será el encargado de custodiar el sello que se encuentra en España?

Si, decidieron enviar a un integrante de cada uno de los sellos restantes y junto con el Padre Paolo y los Hermanos de su congregación, serán los encargados de custodiar el sello.

¿Y el medallón?

El Cardenal Jinette quería que se quedara en el Vaticano, para mayor seguridad. Pero el Padre Paolo y los elegidos respondieron que su lugar era la Catedral de Barcelona.

Disculpe hermana – exclamo Carl, haciéndose aun lado, para que pasaran las monjas – perdona que te pregunte pero… ¿Y no has sabido nada de ella?

No, pensé que tal vez me la encontraría en mis viajes…– se lamento Van Helsing – pero... ¡Cuidado Hermana! Déjeme que le ayude – exclamo, mientras ayudaba a una monja a levantarse, ya que se había tropezado con su hábito y se había caído al suelo.

¡No permitas que la desesperanza reine en tu corazón! - le contesto la hermana tomando la mano que Van Helsing le ofrecía – ¡Las pruebas que Dios pone en nuestro camino son misteriosas e incomprensibles! – Van Helsing se la quedo mirando desconcertado – ¡Aquellos que amas, están más cerca de ti, de lo que piensas! – termino diciendo casi en un susurro la monja, soltando su mano y uniéndose al resto de las hermanas.

Carl se acerco a Van Helsing - ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Van Helsing sin comprender que decía Carl, miro su mano y vio que la monja le había dejado un papel. Carl lo tomo y exclamo - ¡Vaya! Pero si es una estampita de Santa Catherine.

¿Santa Catherine? - Pregunto Van Helsing mirando a Carl con el seño fruncido, para luego exclamar - ¡ESA VOZ! – y salir corriendo tras las monjas que ya se encontraban fuera de la capilla. Al llegar al patio se acerco a la última monja de la fila, y tomándola del brazo la llamo - ¿Catherine? – y para su sorpresa, cuando la monja se volteo, no era aquella que su corazón anhelaba, si no una mujer ya entrada en años – Desea algo joven le pregunto la anciana hermana.

Disculpe hermana, me confundí de persona – le contesto Van Helsing y con la mirada recorrió el patio, hasta que la forma de caminar de una de las monjas llamo su atención. Se dirigió hacia ella, mientras la monja se encaminaba hacia una puerta al fondo del patio, la abrió, y antes de desaparecer por ella, se detuvo, se volteo hacia Van Helsing, le guiño un ojo y besando la palma de su mano, le mando un beso a modo de despedida.

Van Helsing llego hasta la puerta y cuando se disponía abrirla, Carl coloco una mano sobre la de él y le dijo - ¡Espera! Van Helsing, no puedes entrar por esa puerta.

Van Helsing se contuvo de empujar al fraile y furioso le pregunto - ¿Por qué no puedo?

Esta puerta conduce hacia el convento de clausura y solo las monjas pueden entrar – le respondió el joven fraile -¿Qué te paso amigo? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo como un loco? le pregunto desconcertado Carl – Toma se te olvido esto.

Van Helsing agarro la estampita de Santa Catherine que Carl le ofrecía, y mientras la contemplaba, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. Una puerta se había cerrado, pero otra llena de esperanzas se había abierto en su corazón, ya que algún día sus caminos se volverían a encontrar.

Fin

N/A. Bien al fin llegamos al final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado… y que pensaban, que yo dejaría que Van Helsing quedara solito y sufriendo como en la película.

Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas lindas personas que me hayan dejado "Rewiews":

Aya K, por ser la primera en darme ánimos.

Aniram Mc Douglas – Por sus sugerencias, sin su ayuda, seguro este fic solo hubiera tenido 8 capítulos.

Fran, Martha, Carla y Poule; mis queridas amigas incondicionales les Foro Andrew.

Y a todas aquellas personas que lo hayan leído, pero no se atrevieron a dejar "Rewiews" o comentarios, por favor déjenlos, ya que ellos son el alimento que nos nutre para seguir escribiendo.

3


End file.
